Flamebreath's anger
By:Wildthorn34 Flamepaw trotted towards Emberstar, his eyes wide and tail fully up. In his mouth was a huge sparrow, it's talons were as long as sticks. He meowed "Emberstar look what i caught you!, I did it all by myself!". ''Emberstar glanced over at him then meowing "Oh Flamepaw, have you seen Firepaw?" he meowed curiously. Flamepaw felt anger surge up in his chest, did his leader even hear his question "No.. but look what I-" Emberstar then meowed "Oh alright then, ill just ask Lightningglade." Emberstar trotted off as Flamepaw wrinkled his nose. "All they ever talk about is Firepaw!" he thought ragingly. He chucked the sparrow at the fresh kill pile his fur on edge. He looked around for his mentor Sunbreeze. He breathed heavily as he then smelt her scent leading to a herb patch. He followed the trail and stopped, S''unbreeze was there with Firepaw, gladly picking herbs. He snapped "Sunbreeze! You were supposed to be battle training me today!" me meowed as Sunbreeze and Firepaw turned over. Sunbreeze yawned "Oh Flamepaw, sorry we can't train today. Firepaw needs help gathering herbs." Flamepaw got close in her face "How come you are ALWAYS helping her you never help me at all!" Sunbreeze's ears went back "Watch your tone! You have to learn to be patient!" she meowed as Flamepaw growled "Patient!, I am never mentioned or even acknowledged! Everyone always thinks of Firepaw first and never me!" he hissed. Firepaw stood up "I.. I am sorry you feel that-" before she could finish, he snarled "You are not sorry!, I see you always enjoy that stupid attention." he then turned around and wailed running back into camp. There was Cherrywing who quickly dashed over "Whats wrong!" she asked as Flamepaw growled "I never get attention Firepaw is always seen but not me, I just wanna get noticed by someone!." Cherrywing quickly grabbed him and hugged him, shushing him "Its okay I understand Flamepaw..." Flamepaw looked up trying not to cry "Y-you do?" he asked as Cherrywing lifted up his chin with her tail "Yes I do..." Moons passed, Firepaw and Flamepaw stood in the camp. The cats all gathered around as Emberstar stood up puffing out his chest "Today i will give the medicine cat name and warrior name to these two apprentices." he meowed looking fondly at Firepaw who smiled. Flamepaw groaned, he missed cherrywing, he ignored everything emberstar said before he heard "And lastly, Flamepaw will you respect the warrior code and risk your life for your clan mates?" he meowed stiffly as Flamepaw nodded eagerly. For now on you shall be known as Flamebreath he growled as cats began to cheer. Fireheart!, Fireheart, Fireheart, Fireheart!, Flamebreath!. His ears flattened, everyone was looking at his sister not him. The only cat who shouted his name was Redlight, even his own mentor didn't shout his name. Flamebreath's belly churned with sickness as he dashed away out of sadness. No one bothered running towards him as he wailed to himself. Category:Short stories Category:Stories